And Then
by SpookShadow
Summary: AU, yaoi. Abused by his bandmates, Hiroshi finds temporary comfort in Yuki's arms (or bed). However, soon he begins to doubt the novelist...
1. Default Chapter

Here's my first Gravitation fic! It won't be very long, maybe 3 or 4 chapters, so bear with me. It's rather AU, as you will see. I will try my best to keep in character.  
  
Please note that I decided not to let Hiro be as neat as he is in the anime. Yupyupyup. A messy Hiroshi, how 'bout that?  
  
And Then... chapter 1  
  
I know its not going to be a good day, as I get off the motorbike and head towards the studio. The tension has been building for the last five days – longer than it usually stays unbroken.  
  
Moments later, I open a door, dreading the next few hours. Suguru is at his keyboard, biting his lip. K leans against the wall, frowning, impatient. Sakano babbles over a depressed looking Shuichi. Nothing out of place so far. I smile, trying not to give any reason for anyone to break.  
  
"Hiro-san..." I turn to K, putting on a mildly cheerful mask.  
  
"Play me that solo entry."  
  
"Ah... hai. Give me a moment to tune up."  
  
While doing so I learn that Yuki wasn't there when Shuichi woke up this morning. Inwardly, I roll my eyes. I wake up alone too. Every morning. I've never complained about it... outwardly, at least.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
The next half hour passes rather well. Shu soon returns to his normal hyper state, screaming something about selling millions of our new album. I begin to relax. Maybe it's over. After all, our popularity only grows... and so do our bank accounts. But...  
  
"Damn it, Hiro!" The pink-haired vocalist screams.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're playing the wrong song! Concentrate, you Baka!"  
  
I winced. "Gomen..."  
  
The first blow came from K, who used the butt of his gun, hitting me low on my back and surprising me. I cry out and stumble forward. I know I have to stay on my feet...  
  
No such luck. I'm not sure who, but someone kicks me, aiming for the back of my left knee. I fall and my knees hit the carpet beneath me. A fist hits the side of my head, making me cry out even louder. It's Shuichi's.  
  
I struggle to my feet, but the singer kicks me, now to my stomach. I double over and drop to the floor again. I don't try to get up anymore. My breath comes in sobs. There's nothing I can do, nothing I will do, but wait it through. I bite my lip, crying.  
  
Several minutes and multiple bruises later, Shuichi's face swims into view.  
  
"Shu..."  
  
"Baka!"  
  
He grabs a fistful of my mahogany hair, and jerks up. I get to my feet, trembling. I can't blame them for this. I can't bring myself to. I stand there, wondering where my shirt went.  
  
Something cool is pressed against my back. I tense up and hold my breath. Moments after I feel three quick slices against my flesh, over my right shoulder blade. The burning pain comes later, and I breathe in suddenly, and squeeze my eyes shut.  
  
"Baka!" Shu lets go of my hair and punches me, in the stomach again. I gasp and he throws me to the floor – like a toy a child has lost interest in.  
  
As I lie at his feet, my heart tears again. It doesn't break. No, not like that. Not a sudden pain, but a slow, even more painful one. I wonder... my heart must be nothing but scraps now. I've been enduring this for about a month... and even before, it wasn't perfect.  
  
(Name.) gives a slight kick to my ribs, and I cry out again. But they leave me, and storm out of the room. Again I think of a forgotten toy.  
  
I get to my feet, moaning. The white T-shirt I was wearing is torn. I stuff it in the trash, and pick up the denim jacket. I feel the blood from the cuts run against my back, so I get the T-shirt out again and wipe as much of it away as I can.  
  
The denim rubs against my back, and I wince, but button the jacket up.  
  
Picking up the guitar, I head out to my motorbike. I'm about to start the bike when I notice a note, stuck to the fuel tank in front of me. It's written in what looks like black eyeliner. Cheap black eyeliner.  
  
Come over at 10. Shuichi won't be there.  
  
-Yuki Eiri  
  
Huh? Yuki? I'm too curious to consider refusing the invitation. I ride home to clean up.  
  
After a shower, I put on a pair of acid-washed gray cargo pants and a tight long sleeved black top, which I pick at, kicking aside some of the mess on the floor.  
  
I wish there was someone I could call, someone to talk to. But then again, even if there was someone, what would I say? I'd probably sit there, speechless, like the baka I am, throwing aside the opportunity.  
  
Hours later, I get on my bike and speed away.  
  
And I mean it, when I say speed away. I outride every car, every other bike. I switch lanes, dodge trucks. Just because I can and I like it. The road, the seat of the motorbike, seems to be the only place where I can be brave, where I can be free, where I can be proud, where I can be... well, myself.  
  
Maybe I'm reckless. So sue me. With one hand I take off the helmet. I let the wind blow my dark, red-brown hair behind me. People in the cars beside me stare. Whatever. Soon they're behind me...  
  
And then I stand in front of Yuki's house. Helmet under my arm, I head up and ring the bell.  
  
He invites me in, and we sit at the couch. Something's different here... the unusual way in which he watches me... I shake it off. I haven't been around Yuki long enough for there to be a 'usual way' anyway.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Uhhh... why..."  
  
He turns to me, his blond hair covering his eyes, throwing dancing shadows across his face.  
  
"I saw what they did to you this morning."  
  
I wonder how to act. Startled, frightened...? I decide to pretend to be uncertain... well, maybe not pretend. I am uncertain. How? What was he doing in the studio? Waiting for Shuichi? No, then Shu wouldn't have been so upset in the morning.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Why don't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I... I... I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It'll ruin Bad Luck if anyone finds out!"  
  
"So you sacrifice yourself for your band? Baka."  
  
I clench my fist. Indifferently, he watches me.  
  
"You'll tell someone. If you don't, I will."  
  
"Why do you care?" I step towards him, angry.  
  
His expression doesn't change, but the tone of his voice does. "I saw what they did."  
  
"You told me that already."  
  
"They have no right to do that."  
  
"Stop it, Yuki. Its none of your business..."  
  
He grabs my arm. "Show me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Show me, your back. Where he cut you."  
  
I realize I can't talk or force my way out of this. Yuki's grip is strong.  
  
"Hai..." He lets go and I slip off the black shirt.  
  
There are more than just today's bruises and scars there. I turn around and kneel before him, showing him my back. He runs his fingers down the three new scars. I shiver and my muscles tense. I close my eyes and focus only on the piece of skin that comes into contact with his fingertips...  
  
"They'll heal... I don't think they'll leave a mark."  
  
"Yuki...?" He sounds... relieved?  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I... I beg you... don't tell."  
  
"Hiroshi." He seems to hesitate, but I barely notice. His fingers continue their dance against my bruised skin.  
  
"I have to."  
  
Jerking around, I shout at him.  
  
"No you don't! You're just meddling around where you have no business to be..."  
  
I trail off. He glares at me. I try to shake it off, but he gets closer. His breath, although faint, stirs some of the brown locks framing my face.  
  
Yuki returns his hands to my body, still glaring. As his hands travel along my spine, I tremble. Suddenly, I want more of him. I want to grasp him, pull him closer...  
  
My eyes grow wide. This is Shuuichi's boyfriend! I tell myself to stand up, push him away... but those thoughts dissolve under Yuki's fingers.  
  
The novelist's face lingers centimeters away, and then suddenly, he is upon me.  
  
His lips lock with mine and I close my eyes. His hands leave me, and I tremble, yearning for his touch again.  
  
He laughs softly into the kiss, and then pulls away. "Looks like you're less righteous than I expected you to be..."  
  
I gasp, his voice is husky, his eyes wild... it's... a different person. Yuki leans back, smirking, yes, smirking at me.  
  
I tremble again. It's as if I'm instantly hooked on his touch, and the lack of it drives me insane...  
  
I've never had to resist a temptation like this. Due to my lack of experience, I suppose, I give in. I launch myself against him, pinning him to the couch.  
  
"Much less righteous..."  
  
He runs a casual hand down my chest, past my stomach, to the edge of my pants and I suppress a moan.  
  
"We only have an hour before our pink haired friend comes back..." He continues teasing me.  
  
Realizing what he wanted to do, I start working on the buttons on his shirt. He purrs, and I feel my pants slipping off.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about what they do to you..." Yuki continues. "And you don't tell Shuichi about tonight."  
  
"So we pretend... that nothing happened?"  
  
His shirt falls to the floor and he nods, pulling his fingers through my hair.  
  
"And then...?"  
  
------------------  
  
Umm... I wasn't expecting it to happen that fast, XD. I've acquired a very fast-paced writing style since I wrote my last fanfic... Hee... Hiro/Yuki, meh?  
  
Poor abused Hiroshi...  
  
Ahh... And Yuki is OOC when he gets horny. So sue me.  
  
Review! 


	2. Problems And Solutions

Thankyou for your comments, I really enjoyed them, and they helped a lot. The things that came up most were, in that order: 'Why are they beating Hiro up?' 'Poor Hiro', and 'This is OOC'  
  
Can't do anything about the second one, but I'll work on straightening out the others. Warning though, Yuki is still OOC in the beginning of the chapter.  
  
And about the AU thing... well, lets say its 'PU' instead. 'Parallel Universe'. XD  
  
I've posted this on several sites, so don't mind me if I seem to be replying to nonexistent comments/reviews, lol.  
  
And Then... chapter 2: Problems and Solutions  
  
It's our third night together. I don't know why, but I feel so helpless, at Yuki's mercy. I know he likes it, but I don't think I do. But I bear with it. Its always been like that, anyway. With the band, with everything. I want to stand up, push all of it away...  
  
But somehow it all melts when he touches me. I realize he's the only one who doesn't touch me to hurt me, the only one who touches me in a way that makes me go insane.  
  
I close my eyes, exhausted. Yuki purrs and runs his fingers along my stomach. I moan, which makes him purr even louder. Does he ever stop?  
  
I've stopped blaming Shuichi for his obsession with this guy, at least. But does Yuki act this way with him, too? I've never heard Shu mention anything, except how cold and cruel the writer it.  
  
A door clicks open, too loud to be the neighbors'. I sit up, and Yuki's hand is thrown aside. I stare at him, but he appears indifferent.  
  
"YUKI!!!" A squeal, running in our direction.  
  
"He's home..." The blond drawled.  
  
Way to state the obvious.  
  
The door bursts open. I breathe in, and clench my teeth. The pink-haired furball – wait, furball? Weird... The pink haired furball doesn't notice me yet, and launches himself at Yuki, inches away from me.  
  
"YukiYukiYukiYuki!!!... Hiro?"  
  
I've been caught sleeping with my best friend's lover. I find this somehow amusing, for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hiro?!"  
  
Yuki watches from beneath his fringe of golden hair.  
  
"Sleeping with your lover." I choke. Yuki...  
  
The novelist who had spoken grins. I see the astonished look on Shuichi's face. Is it because Yuki cheated on him... or because Yuki grinned?  
  
"He was also telling me how he got these." Yuki ran a careless hand across my chest, motioning at the bruises.  
  
"I... ano..."  
  
"Next time you have to ask me why am I leaving you, this will be the excuse."  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Shuichi trembles, obviously about to cry. I begin stand, unable to bear the sight, but my blond bedmate reaches up and hooks his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.  
  
"Yu...Yuki..."  
  
The vocalist throws himself into Yuki's lap, sobbing. I shift uncomfortably, but he pulls me closer and kisses me, right in front of Shuichi... right in front of my friend... my best friend, no matter what...  
  
I begin to pull away, but again he strokes me, his gentle touch somehow forming into a vice-like grip around my heart.  
  
I wake up hours later, my head resting on Yuki's chest. Shuichi sits on the corner of the bed, hugging his knees and sobbing.  
  
"Shuichi..."  
  
I move Yuki's arm aside and crawl towards him.  
  
"Hiro."  
  
"I hate you." His voice is spiked with loathing, and it surprises me, the way it is so unlike him, so different, hateful.  
  
"Gomen... Shu..."  
  
"I hate you!!!" He twists around and punches me. I'm sure he was aiming for my head, but the tears blind him and he hits my left shoulder.  
  
Yuki sits up suddenly, growling. I'm used to this – every morning he turns back into the normal Yuki, sullen and cold.  
  
"I HATE YOU! BAKA!"  
  
My best friend claws at me as I sit passively, my heart tearing once more.  
  
"Baka."  
  
His lover's voice makes him stop cold.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
His hair shades his eyes, but the tears streaming down are obvious.  
  
"Get off my bed and out of my house... baka."  
  
Shuichi stands up and sullenly heads for the door.  
  
"Shu..." I whisper.  
  
"I... still... hate you." He closes the door softly behind him, and I crumble in Yuki's arms.  
  
It trembles through me like my heartbeat. It roars out, like my voice. My third voice, really. My guitar is second. Its amazing how much compassion I can feel for my motorbike. And for my guitar, for that matter, and – damn it, I can't stop thinking about my guitar.  
  
Will Shuichi let me stay as the band's guitarist? Today, I guess I'll find out.  
  
I swing off the 'bike and for some reason, smile. I feel as if today's decision will straighten out some of the tangles in my life.  
  
Shuichi pushes past me into the studio. I cringe, and my smile disappears.  
  
Opening the door, I cringe again at the expression on K's face as he stares at Shuichi.  
  
"What do you mean, you quit?!"  
  
Our blond manager points his gun at the vocalist's head. Casually I notice its not his usual magnum – it's a small beretta instead. I wonder what happen to the big gun, when –  
  
"I'm not gonna work in a band with him. He..."  
  
Shu's trembling finger is pointed straight at me. I stare along its length... a 'pep talk' with Yuki had rendered me appearing nearly as emotionless as him.  
  
Fujisaki stares, confused. "With Hiroshi?"  
  
"Yes. I quit."  
  
I hear a gentle click coming from K's gun.  
  
"What is it that Hiro-kun did, which makes you so mad?"  
  
"He..."  
  
"I slept with his lover." Inwardly, I wince. Outwardly, I grin.  
  
My friend – or maybe, not my friend, screams and storms out of the door, leaving me and the bewildered stares in the room.  
  
"You... what?"  
  
K doesn't even manage to point the gun at me.  
  
"I slept with Yuki."  
  
"I... I have to see the president." Our producer races out of the room, looking about to cry.  
  
"Hiro..." I glance at K, dreading my death.  
  
"Hiro.. I'd kill you..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But Shuichi leaving..."  
  
"Isn't that bad?"  
  
K nods, looking, for the first time, guilty. Shuichi has been part of the band's problems for a while. Sure, he is awesome when he sings. But only when he is happy, and unfortunately the relationship with Yuki leaves him depressed most of the time, whining and crying.  
  
K, I know, has been trying his best to patch things up, and it's driving him crazy that he can't succeed for long.  
  
"If he doesn't come back..." Suguru looked worried.  
  
"A vocalist is not like a guitarist... If we replace the vocalist, the whole band will change. Maybe I should quit instead..."  
  
My heart is not in what I say. K and the others, I'm sure, know this.  
  
I stand outside my door, growling. I lost my key somewhere. With Yuki, probably... but I don't want to face him just yet. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, hands dug deep into my pockets.  
  
I begin to drift of, and, surprise surprise, I dream of Yuki. A gentle Yuki, with angels' wings... and a naked Yuki, I might add.  
  
This fantasy comes closer, and runs his hand down the line of my jaw.  
  
I open my eyes, but his face doesn't go away. I blink. He's still there. What? Oh...  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He... He quit."  
  
"Baka. He's too emotional."  
  
I don't care what Shuichi said, about hating me.  
  
"I'd do the same if I were him."  
  
"Then you are too emotional too."  
  
"Anyone would do the same... Eiri-san..."  
  
"Hm." He hands me my key.  
  
"Don't you love him?" I tried.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so?! Then why did you break up?!"  
  
He glares at me. I know he has an answer... and I'm dying to know what it is, but he stalks off.  
  
I watch him, then turn away, confused.  
  
I pluck the strings on my guitar absentmindedly, when the phone rings.  
  
"Nakano-san here... oh..."  
  
Seguchi-san is on the line.  
  
"Nakano-san... I want you to call Shindou-san."  
  
"I... I don't think he wants to talk to me."  
  
I don't think I can bear hearing him cry over the phone, because of me.  
  
"Nakano-san... I am worried for Bad Luck. Surely you've realized the complications of Shindou-san quitting?"  
  
"Hai..." the line dies.  
  
I begin to dial Shuichi's cellphone number. I have it memorized, of course.  
  
I don't expect him to pick it up, and I'm right. I reach the answering machine.  
  
I hang up and call again instead.  
  
And again.  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
He startles me. I really didn't think he'd ever answer.  
  
"Uh... Shuichi..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Shu... I'm sorry."  
  
And now my friend began to act like himself, crying, whining, bawling, and...well, being Shuichi. Usually I'd interrupt and give advice, or ask a question. But now I listen, wincing, because it's my fault... I think.  
  
"I... I guess Yuki isn't for me... I mean... the way he acted with... you... He never... well, he never seemed to be happy with me."  
  
I decide to tell him something that's been bugging me for a while now.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure I'm happy with him either, Shu..."  
  
"Nani..."  
  
"Shu... I'll talk to Yuki... But will you come back to the band?"  
  
"Hiro... you... you talk to him first."  
  
The dial tone returned.  
  
"And then?" I whispered.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? I didn't go into detail about why they're beating him up... maybe more will be revealed... O.o  
  
Should Shuichi come back to the band? I'm not sure. I have ideas in both directions...  
  
And where did Shuichi live before he moved in with Yuki?  
  
Peace, Love, and Peanut butter with puppies.  
  
Bad Religion kicks ass! 


	3. The Truth?

This took longer than I expected it to, I apologize if I made you wait. - Thanks so much for your comments/reviews, they always help. Yes, I'm struggling with the OOCness, believe me. I'm aware of it. Let's see how this chapter turns out, ne?  
  
--------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Truth?  
  
I'll talk to Yuki. I'll talk to Yuki. Right. What am I supposed to say? I strum at my guitar, frustrated. Damn it, I wish there was someone I can ask!  
  
Maybe I should just ignore Yuki. Pretend nothing had ever happened, like he said the first time. Well, maybe if Shuichi hadn't found out, it'd still be an option. It's too late now – everyone knows.  
  
I moan and set the instrument aside. Might as well get it over with. I won't get anything by delaying. I can think on the drive to Yuki's house.  
  
Minutes later I'm at his door, and I haven't done any thinking at all.  
  
He opens his door and turns away, walking into his room. I shrug and walk in, closing the door quietly behind me.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
I can't help cringing. "Yuki..." I'm beginning to sound like Shuichi. A stupid idea about how everyone who spends time with him starts turning into a pink-haired hyper furball flies across my mind, but I'm interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..." My thoughts mirror his words.  
  
"Why me?" Cliché... but at least it's something.  
  
The novelist begins to say something, but closes his mouth again.  
  
"Don't you know?" I'm beginning to feel slightly hysteric.  
  
He glances at me briefly before returning to his laptop. "Hm."  
  
I now have a terrible urge to knock him to the floor and ram the stupid laptop in his face. More hysteria.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Hm." Again. This is repetitive.  
  
"Shuichi quit the band because of what you did (at this he gives me a weird look, and I know he's right, it's my fault just as much) and he's upset, but I can't let that happen because I'm his best friend and it was my fault anyway and I have to do something about it so I told him I'd talk to you but... but I have no idea what to say!"  
  
"You sound like Shuichi."  
  
"I have every right to sound like Shu, you baka!"  
  
I get an idea, and crumble to the floor, sobbing. For a few moments he doesn't react, then I hear the sound his chair makes as he stands up. I continue watching the floor and shaking, hoping he doesn't see...  
  
He kneels beside me, his face still expressionless.  
  
"Stop it." He says.  
  
My hysteria overwhelms me and instead of punching him in the face I begin to laugh. This confuses him, and for the first time I see his uncertainty.  
  
"Hiroshi?"  
  
I continue laughing, still in tears.  
  
When I calm down, Yuki is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"What should I tell Shu?" I look up at him.  
  
The blond thinks it over. "Tell him the truth."  
  
"But what is the truth?"  
  
He kneels down beside me again, and raises a hand to my face.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What?" I blink, stunned.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
I don't know, but I don't think that's an answer Yuki will accept. Do I? I like him. I'm attracted to him. But do I love him?  
  
I love Shuichi, as a friend, no matter what. And the fact that I, instead of him, am here with Yuki, upsets him. So if this was mere animal attraction, I would given it up, because of my love for Shuichi. But no, here I am, and I've been trying all this time to avoid thinking about 'returning' Yuki.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell him that."  
  
Yuki stands up again and goes back to his laptop.  
  
"But do you?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He doesn't look up from the laptop and remains expressionless.  
  
"Yuki... Talking to you is useless."  
  
I start off towards the door.  
  
"Might as well paint shadows on the moon than try."  
  
As I leave, I pick up a faint mumbling.  
  
"Paint... shadows on the moon?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
It's the morning after and I have an hour till practice. I sit on a bench in a park, Shuichi beside me.  
  
"Does he?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"So he doesn't talk to you either." Shuichi smiles somewhat, which cheers me up a whole lot more.  
  
"Guess I wasn't so special after all."  
  
"Yeah... well..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You sound like Yuki!"  
  
"I sound like Shuichi. I sound like Yuki. Can I sound like Hiro, for once?"  
  
He smiles again, and I smile back.  
  
"You and Yuki..."  
  
I listen attentively.  
  
"It's ok." He looks at the ground.  
  
"And I'm sorry... for what happened... during those practices... "  
  
I remain silent for a while, although this is what I've been waiting for for a while now. Well, I wasn't exactly waiting for an apology, more like at least some sign of acknowledgement of what was happening. Because as far as it went, everyone pretended it didn't happen.  
  
"Because actually, Hiro... that was worse than what you did. Me and Yuki... we haven't been getting along for a while, I should have expected it anyway... but we did that to you... for no reason, really. None of it was your fault... I'm sorry."  
  
"I guess if you accept my apology..." I venture.  
  
"And you accept mine..."  
  
"It's all fair then. Will you come back to Bad Luck?"  
  
To my relief, he nods. "Let's go to practice! I bet they'd be surprised."  
  
I laugh as Shuichi jumps up and runs a few steps, then turns back to look at me.  
  
"Hiro! Let's go!"  
  
He runs back and pulls at my sleeve. I stand up, laughing with happiness, with relief, and with a little bit of leftover hysteria. (AN: I love that line...)  
  
Shuichi pretends the stunned look on their faces doesn't exist as he bounces about the room. Can one ever get used to his overwhelming... well... Shuichiness?  
  
If someone does, I would like that someone to tell me how they did it right away. But until then, I guess our vocalist will continue with his surprises.  
  
I tune my guitar as K, Sakano and Suguru exchange glances. When they look at me, I shrug. Let them figure it out by themselves.  
  
We finally get some practice, and it all does well, until Shuichi trips over something. I'm not sure what... the mike stand? Some cord? Or maybe his own feet, I don't know. But anyway, somehow he knocked over the stand, and, stumbling, stepped on the mike.  
  
I find this very funny. Or maybe I'm still slightly lightheaded with relief. I start laughing as Shu picks the crushed microphone off the floor, staring at it as if it's some kind of puzzle.  
  
Suguru giggles as well, while Sakano just stares at me. Which isn't very unusual, considering the fact that I'm almost in tears. K knocks me on the head playfully.  
  
"Hiroshi..."  
  
Whatever he was about to say about my laughter is cut off when a screaming Shuichi tackles him to the floor.  
  
"Shuichi!" I shout, confused.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" He screams and punches at K. This of course doesn't hurt the American whatsoever, but he seems to be taken aback by the words. He looks up at me, mouth open.  
  
I'm not laughing anymore.  
  
"Shuichi. Get off K-san... he wasn't doing anything."  
  
The singer looks up at me.  
  
"Nani..."  
  
I'm about to say something but now he decides to tackle me to the ground.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I'm sorry! For everything we did..."  
  
"You already apologized."  
  
He begins to sound angry.  
  
"But they didn't!" He points at my guitar, which now lays on the floor. Everybody stares.  
  
"NO! I mean them!"  
  
Now he points at Suguru, then K, and in the general direction of Sakano.  
  
There's silence. I really don't need this. I don't want an apology. I just want it to end. I begin to squirm, but Shuichi holds on tightly.  
  
Suguru steps up, taking me by surprise.  
  
"He's right, I guess. I'm sorry."  
  
I think it slightly annoys K that a 16 year old spoke up before him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiroshi."  
  
Sakano's apologies are the usual, with lots of screaming, crying and bowing. I try to say something... but instead, I pick up my guitar and begin to play. Shuichi has to sing without his mike, but we manage through the song.  
  
A single set of clapping hands salute us in the end. It's Seguchi-san. I don't know if he was there before, and what he thought of everything that happened, but I could care less. I walk out of the room... smiling.  
  
Maybe all this is happening a bit to fast. But when I think about it, I don't really want it to stretch out. It's only been a few days, but I feel as if my life has been turned upside down. It hasn't, really, but it feels like it. Whether it's better this way, I can't tell yet.  
  
Tomorrow I'll have to figure things out with Yuki... if he'll help me, that is. I hear he has some sort of deadline tomorrow, and Shuichi, from experience, says he'll be bitchy.  
  
But tomorrow, I'll go talk to Yuki anyway. And then...  
  
--------  
  
I think that's my fave chappy so far. It's slightly cheesy... The mike accident... is from experience. I stepped on a mike too once. It kept working though, although it fell apart. It was weird.  
  
I'm ranting. Reviews will be appreciated and are very helpful. -  
  
Somebody kill Hillary Duff. Please.  
  
Peace, love, and a big fat nothing. 


End file.
